Shaded by the Red
by tocataindminor
Summary: Could this finally be the Happy ending we all wanted for Gillian and cal?
1. Misery Loves Company

I do not own Lie to me Or any of the Characters.

However if I did, i would not be as stupid as FOX and cancel such an amazing show!

My take and what may have happened after S3 finale, Gillian and Cal will get their happy ending...or will they!

* * *

><p><span>Misery Loves company<span>

Gillian sighed heavily as she pressed her glass of water to her forehead. She let the biting chill caused by the ice in the glass sooth her crying induced headache. Save for a smale slither of moon light that seeped though her lounge curtains, the house was dark, as dark and empty as she felt. She had lost patients before, it was a hazard of the job, and she was trying to pass off the crushing misery she felt from Claries death as just grief but she knew it was more, something much more than she wanted to admit even to herself. Her eyes wandered lazily over to the fireplace, where the offensive ticking of the clock told her it was 10.30. _Tick, Tock, Tick, Tock_. Gillian fought back the flood of tears that threatened to overpower her, _That's right _She thought, _keep ticking away the seconds of my life, ticking away time, time that Claire should still be enjoying._ A solitary tear plopped onto her cheek and snaked it's path down her face. She gave a slight start as a knock echoed though the sullen house.

"Cal!" Gillian breathed as she was greeted by the slightly dishevelled Cal Lightman. He stood awkwardly on her door step, shifting his weight from foot to foot.

"Alright luv?" He grinned crookedly.

"cal, what are you doing here?" she asked wearily.

"I..I just wanted to make sure you were alright luv" His eyes drinking in every movement, every expression she made.

"I'm fine" She smiled, shrugging one shoulder.

"Now...be both know that's a lie, don't we darlin'" He rocked on the balls of his feet before inching closer to her. A lump rose in her throat and the ever present tears began to well in her eyes.

"I...I...it's just" her voice faltered as her face crumpled with despair.

"It's alright luv, it's all right" Cal soothed as he wrapped her in his arms. He pulled her flush with his body, and gently stroking her hair he manovered them both over the doorstep, kicking the door closed behind them.

"I'm sorry" she whispered as she pulled from his embrace and wiped her tear stained face.

"hey" Cal said as he stroked her arm " you have nothing to be sorry for!" Gillian smiled sadly at him.

"I feel like I have a lot to be sorry for" she sighed biting her bottom lip. She fixed him with her beautiful blue eyes, the shimmering tears in them made them glisten in the moonlight of the room causing cal to catch his breath. She looked so beautiful and vulnerable and he longed to tell her that he wasn't there as a friend, he was there as a person, a man, who loved her in a way he had loved no other person. He wanted to hold her in his arms until her heart stopped hurting, to kiss away every single tear that rolled down her lovely face, but he couldn't. He knew it was wrong, he knew that when she was vulnerable and emotional was not the time to make a heartfelt declaration of love to her, because she would accept it. She would want to be held and loved, and he would be let unsure if it was real love, the kind that he was longing for, or if it was a cry for comfort. Yet there was something, something intangible, something he couldn't decipher in that gaze, that urged him to tell her how her felt.

"Cal" Gillian croaked, he had barely comprehended that she had spoken before he found her in his arms. "Will you stay with me tonight"

"What?" His heart hammered in his chest, had she read what he was thinking? Did she know what he had come here to profess? Foster was good, but he didn't think even she was good enough to be able to read him when she was such an emotional wreck

"Will you stay with me? I don't want to be alone...every time I close my eyes I see..." She swallowed hard and clamped her eyes shut, cutting off a fresh stream of tears.

"Of course I will" he said tenderly, kissing her tenderly on the forehead. As she exhaled he felt the tension ebb from her body as she melted into his embrace.

"Thank you" she mumbled into his shoulder. The raging emotions began to bubble up inside him, he yearned to say to say that he'd do anything for her, because he loved her, that seeing her in so much pain was torture to him, he was so afraid that those forbidden words would rush from his mouth if he tried to speak, so all he could do in response was tighten his embrace and just hold her.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN It's been a long time since I have written anything, so I am sorry if this is rubbish. I just felt compelled to finish off what was started by the S3 finale as it felt so unfinished. Call this my closure! **_


	2. Dream a Little Dream of Me

_I do not own Lie to Me or any of the characters in it. _

_Hope you like it x_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Dream a Little Dream of Me...<em>**

_She was trying to walk faster but the crushing weight of gravity bore down on her. Her eyes swept the darkened room, the blackness coiled around her, enveloping her. Gillian winced as she heard the frantic screams that were hidden by the sinister blackness. She jerked her head in the direction they emanated from, she opened her mouth to call out, but that dammed gravity, it crushed her lungs, it clamped around her throat strangling the words before she could utter them. Then the Red came, at first it was a delicate mist that hung in the air, bright and startling compared to the blackness before it. Then it rained down on her, a shower of rose tinted drops that plopped lightly onto her face. The gravity bore down, forcing her too her knees, then the full horror burst forth. Claire's pale face, frozen in horror stared blankly at her, a deep, crimson stain exploding across her abdomen. Gillian lunged forwards, her hands groping at the wound, franticly trying to stem the flow of vital life force that poured from her friend. She couldn't speak. She wanted to tell her it would be Ok, to hold on, but the words would not come. Then she was gone. In a puff of smoke Claire vanished, Gillian was alone and afraid, in the darkness. She could feel, the thick, hot, sticky blood, Claire's blood, all over her. Her heart was harming in her chest, tears stung her eyes and unsaid words and screams burnt her throat. She could hear them in the distance, lone hollow footsteps, and then, there he was. He stood in a brilliant spot light, his familiar crooked smile lighting his face and suddenly she felt lighter._

"_Cal!" She breathed, staggering to her feet._

"_Yes luv" he cooed._

"_Some…someone killed Claire…her blood….look her blood" she sobbed, lifting her bloody hands._

"_I know luv" He replied._

"_Cal, help me, please help me" she moved towards him._

"_Oh I will darling, Im going to make everything alright, it will all be alright" Gillian's eyes widened in terror as the pain ricochet through her body. Her hands flew to her stomach, where a familiar red stain blossomed across it._

"_Cal!" She croaked. "Why? Why did you shoot me"_

"_Because darlin' that's the way it is with me, I always ruin the things I love"._

* * *

><p>Gillian gasped for breath as her hands flew to her stomach, she exhaled heavily and a small, strangled cry slipped from her lips.<p>

"Hey, hey luv it's all right" Cal's gruff voice rumbled in her ear. " It was just a bad dream". Gillian twisted her head to look at him and she became conscious of her surroundings. They had never made it to bed, instead they were stretched across her three setter sofa, and she was tightly entwined in his arms.

"w..what time is it? How long have I been asleep?" She asked groggily.

"It's three in the morning, you've been asleep for a while"

"Oh. Did, I wake you?"

"No"

"So you've been awake all this while?" _doing what?_ The slight flush that tinted Cal's cheeks answered the unspoken question, he had been watching her sleep. Gillian released herself from his embrace and padded into the Kitchen for some water. She let the tap run a while, running her fingers through the cooling water. Her heart was still hammering from the vivid dream and beads of sweat glistened on her forehead.

"You want to tell me what the dream was about?" Gillian started slightly as Cal slipped in behind her.

"Just about…what happened….about….." She bit her lip as the hurt began to rise in her. She filled her glass and took a large gulp of water. "About Claire" she said finally, turning to face him. Cal noted the rapid flutter of her eyelashes.

"That it darlin'?" he asked, moving closer.

"Yes!" she lied. He knew not to press her, she would tell him when she was ready, but he knew there was more to that dream than Gillian Foster was divulging.

"It's to be expected though, with what you've been through" his fingers tenderly stroked her arm, her only response as a slow, sad smile. H pulled her into his arms and planted a loving kiss on her forehead.

"It will all be alright" he mumbled into her hair. Gillian's body stiffened at those words. She knew it was ridiculous, it was just a dream, this was the real, flesh and blood Cal Lightman, he friend, the man she trusted with her life, the man she lov…..But she also knew that dreams were the subconscious minds way of processing things the conscious mind could not or would not deal with.

"You ok?" Cal queried sensing the tension in her body.

"Fine" she smiled softly. "It's late and we really should get some sleep. Night Cal" She planted a light kiss on his cheek and he watched her slip form the room.

"Night luv" His voice a hollow echo. Her departure left Cal uneasy as the bitter taste of foreboding hung in the air.


End file.
